creationfandomcom-20200215-history
Magic AU
Magic AU 'is a strange TV show that airs on Cartoon Network every weekend at 6:00pm. The series involves six kids who live on the same street as they get into several mishaps throughout their day. Characters *'Gretchyn Vale: A cynical, deadpan 12 year old girl who is exceptionally short. She loves poetry and penguins, and is pretty socialable. She sometimes cracks a sarcastic joke every once in a while, but means no harm. *'Iris Kinzey:' Iris is always welcome to volunteer and help everybody out. She is lighthearted and kind, and would never hurt a fly. She loves birds and owns a cage of them. *'Serena Kelly:' Serena is all about fashion and appearing picture perfect. She is smart and pretty, and sometimes mean to her friends. She hopes to be fashion designer and live in New York. As seen in "The Cat", it is hinted she doesn't like cats. *'Calvin Hulme:' Calvin is a competitive boy. He is always more than happy to play sports with his friends, especially soccer. However Calvin's family life is very bare and makes the most of it each day with his friends. *'Dresden Silk:' Dresden is very artistic and takes pride in an interest of painting and sketching. He also loves to read, make flower crowns and write stories. *'Luna Castillo:' Luna is the girl who loves to keep up with trends and is extremely funny. She loves to crack jokes and takes an interest in aquatics. Minor characters *'Mirna and Charlie: '''Gretchyn's overprotective parents. *'Anna Kinzey: Iris' kid sister. *'Cocoa, Tropicana and Blaze: '''Iris' pet birds. *'Pauline Hulme: '''Calvin's baby sister. '''One-Time characters *'Mr. Mittens: '''Luna's cat who she later sets free in "The Cat". *'Michael: The pizza delivery man who was Serena's former love interest, seen in "Pizza Love". Episodes '''Season 1 Season 1, episode 1 - "Ditch" - When Serena makes fun of Dresden for never missing a day of school, Dresden secretly stays home. Season 1, episode 2 - "Birthday Blues" - When everyone forgets about Gretchyn's birthday, they let her decide all the activities for the entire day in return. Season 1, episode 3 - "Trash King" - Dresden gets upset when an anonymous person keeps dumping their trash in his family's trash can. Season 1, episode 4 - "Fall Fair" - Iris unknowingly signs up to volunteer for the fall fair. Season 1, episode 5 - "Baby On The Loose" - When asked to look after his sister at the park, Calvin accidentally loses her at the local playground. Season 1, episode 6 - "Pizza Love" - Serena falls in love with the pizza delivery boy. Season 1, episode 7 - "The Cat" - When Luna finds a stray cat near her house, Serena tells Luna to not put the cat anywhere near her, which ends up in a huge arguement. Season 1, episode 8 - "The Lab Assignment" - Calvin gets anxious when he has an unfinished lab assignment that is due the following day. Season 1, episode 9 - "Jury Duty" - Gretchyn's mother tries avoiding jury duty. Season, episode 10 - "Staying Up" - Gretchyn, Serena and Iris get dared by Luna, Dresden and Calvin to stay up all night. Season 1, episode 11 - "Trauma" - Gretchyn sees disturbing things on the internet and is emotionally traumatized by what she saw. Season 1, episode 12 - "Kindergarten Interview" - Iris and Gretchyn help get Iris' little sister, Anna ready for her Kindergarten interview project. Season 1, episode 13 - "The Toy" - After Calvin gets a toy in the mail, he keeps it in the box and tells his friends not to touch it, but they choose not to listen and send Calvin in a fit of rage. Season 2 Season 2, episode 1 - "Truth Or Dare" - The gang plays truth or dare, but ends up in injuries or almost-hospitality cases. Season 2, episode 2 - "Stuck in Detention" - Calvin, Luna and Gretchyn get stuck in detention. Trivia *Iris was originally named Amy during development. *Alola has had this concept since April 2016. Category:Pookie's Junkyard Category:Tv Category:TV Series Category:Television shows Category:Fanon television shows Category:Fanon